


Your Turn

by tansypool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansypool/pseuds/tansypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three AM and she's crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: three-sentence fic for Ned/Cat, late-night/early-morning Starkling watch. Short, shameless fluff.

It’s three AM and it’s her turn, and she extricates herself from his arms and four blankets to hush their daughter’s cries; she returns to find him sprawled out across three quarters of the bed with nothing covering him but the sheet.

Or it’s three AM and it’s his turn, so he quietly folds the blankets onto her to somewhat slow the dissipation of heat in his absence; he always returns to find her cocooned in the blankets, but she always curls back into his chest when he returns to their bed.

And sometimes it’s three AM and neither of them knows whose turn it is and _maybe she’ll go to sleep on her own_ but no, she won’t, and she’s still crying; it’s winter, and Ned hates to see Cat cold, so his inevitable movement is always met with a sleepy _thank you_.


End file.
